Safe and Sound
by call me alessandra
Summary: Steve was used to death, he was confronted by death every single day in his life. But when he meets Cassandra, his world is thrown off it's angles. The day he saves Cassandras life is the day of his rebirth and while he shows Cassandra the way to heal her injuries... she had managed to sneak into his mind- and his heart. Will Steve finally let go of his past for a future? Steve/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Safe and Sound  
__Chapter 1_

* * *

"_This _is creepy" Danny said while getting out of his car.

Steve laughed "I think the fact that you aren't wearing a tie is creepy."

Danny made a face, not really amused about Steve's insider joke and walked after him through the crowded street of Oahu "No one called, no one is dead and practically we have a day off."

Steve looked at his partner "Why would that be so bad?"

Danny threw his hands in the air "Because every time we think we can have a day off and we _aren't_ called something _bad_ happens. And when I say bad I mean a grown out _disaster."_

Steve shook his head over Danny's words "So you rather be suspicious instead of being happy about the fact that no one died today?"

Danny nodded "Absolutely."

Steve chuckled "I am waiting for the day someone will understand your reasoning completely."

Danny rolled with his eyes "It's not my reasoning, it's simply the truth! Every time it's quiet something happens and mostly it's bloody as hell!"

They were strolling down the street towards their favorite coffee shop. Danny was the one who simply stumbled over it a few weeks ago and since then, they never got their coffee from somewhere else. "I mean, don't you think this silence is awkward?"

Steve shook his head in confusion "No, I am rather happy about the silence." He opened the door to the coffee shop and they entered it together.

As soon as Danny and Steve got their ordered drinks he pushed the door open to exit the shop but someone bumped into him. Steve could easily hold his coffee high into the air and steady the small woman in his arms. The first thing he noticed about her was her height, she was tiny! She couldn't be taller than 5'3, healthy and strong curves pressed against him. She had a light skin color, he didn't assume she was from Hawaii. Her hair remembered him of amber with strands of light and dark whiskey in it.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry!" she said while looking up at him.

She was beautiful, fine features and graceful lips "I wasn't watching where I was going, sorry!" she said while stepping back from Steve's hold and he smiled "No problem, nothing happened." He could see her relieved smile "Thank God… silly me! Well then, have a nice day!" she said with a last smile as she walked past him into the coffee shop.

* * *

Danny sighed melodramatically and Steve looked at him "What?"

Danny groaned, hitting his forehead with his palm "Man, I just wish it would be me running into hot chicks like her."

Steve arched his brows "This is Hawaii, Danny! She is not the only good looking woman around here, you know?"

Danny tilted his head to the side, trying to look into the coffee shop again "Damn it, Steve! She was gorgeous! I don't know if your military vocabulary runs that word."

Steve rolled with his eyes "Danny, my eye function is still intact and works precisely as I want it and what do you mean with '_my vocabulary'_? Of course I know the word and I also noticed it, just for further notice!" Danny groaned "No, Sherlock, really?"

Steve groaned "She was good looking- yes, but there are many women you can ogle all you want." Danny laughed while they walked back to the car "Og-ogling? I am _not_ ogling! I was just trying to get it into your thick skull that she was a good catch!"

Steve shrugged with his shoulders "I don't know what happened to you when you were young, but I am not interested in every woman bumping into me."

Danny shook his head, giving up on that certain topic "Forget it, Steve… just forget it!"

A while later, Steve and Danny sat in the car brawling in silence, when Steve took the word "You think I should have walked after her?"

Danny wanted to hit his head against something badly, again "No! What do you think; of course you should have done that! Too bad it's too late now."

Suddenly, Steve's mobile started to vibrate and he picked up the call "Steve Mcgarrett? Okay… we are coming, call everyone, no one goes in there without permission" he ordered boldly and turned to Danny "Bad news."

Danny groaned "I knew it… where to go?"

"The new Shopping Center in Westlane. According to our information's it's a single man with a gun and too much ammunition." Danny sped up and turned the siren on while Steve called Chin.

* * *

Danny parked the car with squealing tires and they jumped out seeing Chin and Kono standing behind an HPD car, already in their vests waiting for the both of them.

"Okay, what do we have here?" Steve asked Chin who answered straight away "Single shooter, no hostages only dead. As soon as the Officers stormed the building he would shoot anything moving."

"Did he say what he wants?"

Chin shook his head "No. He just shoots whatever comes into his way." Steve cursed "Okay, do we have a plan where he is at the moment?"

Kono interrupted Chin who wanted to wink by an Officer "He is on the third floor, close to the roof. The civilians saved themselves into shops and other closed areas."

Steve nodded towards her "Good job, Kono. Get the rifle, go to the roof. Remember, we want him alive… but if he endangers anyone's life, you'll pull the trigger faster than him, understood?" Kono turned around and ran from the group.

"Okay, Danny and Chin you come with me. We get into the Center, at first sight, when he comes too close- you'll shoot before he can. Danny, you cover me, Chin, you stay in behind me."

Steve drew his gun and walked into the Shopping Mall first. It was empty besides the dead victims lying on the ground in, blood pooling under them.

Danny cursed under his breath "Holy mother of God" he knelt down next to a boy, couldn't be older than nine.

Without a sound they moved higher, passing more and more dead people. It was a God damn massacre!

"That guy is insane" Danny whispered while checking a corner.

Steve was silent while moving forth, leading the group. Suddenly a bullet hit the column next to Chins head and they threw themselves onto the floor.

Steve opened the fire and was the first one to shoot "Chin, you okay?" Danny asked while checking out the magazine of his gun, ducked behind a high bench. Chin nodded "I'm okay!" Steve gave the sign to move forwards, when he suddenly heard a terrified scream "_No! Please no!"_

Steve's eyes went to the upper floor, a small boy ran towards a woman, lying on the floor. He was crying and the masked man pointed his gun towards him.

"_No_!"

A woman jumped out of her hiding place and shielded the boy with her own body as the two single shots echoed through the silent mall.

The woman crumbled to the floor and sheer rage flooded Steve's whole system, filled his limbs and made him move on instinct. "Kono, now!" he ordered through the mic and one single bullet broke through the window and the skull of the perpetrator.

Danny was the first one to arrive next to the dead gunner and kicked his gun out of the way "Clear!" he knelt down next to the man and felt for his pulse "Good shot, Kono."

Steve ran towards the woman and froze when he saw her blond hair, tiny, blood sprinkles soaking through the back of her white top, pooling around her stomach section. The boy sat next to her, crying and wailing for his mother. Steve only noticed the woman running to her son, pulling him into her arms, turning away from him and the injured woman.

He fell to his knees next to her, pushing his gun into its holster. He turned her around, her eyes were closed, her skin already sickly pale. With shaking fingers, from anger and helplessness he searched for a pulse. "Danny! We need medics, she's alive!"

But then her lids fluttered slightly, when she heard his voice, acting on instinct, he grabbed her hand "Hey" he said with such an urge in his voice; he never knew he could sound so desperate. "Don't close your eyes, okay? Hang on, help is on the way." She was nodding slightly and he smiled down on her "Just hang on with me."

The woman in front of him was barely conscious anymore, but held onto his hand as if it was her only anchor in the raging see of pain she was swimming in. "Danny, were the hell is the ambulance?"

"They can't get in! You need to get her out now!" Chin said while pushing his mobile into his pocket. Steve cursed and simply grabbed her arm, sliding her lifeless limb over his shoulder. With his other hand he grabbed under her knees and gathered her in his arms. As fast as he could, Steve ran down the stairs towards the entrance.

Ambulance and paramedics were already waiting for him "Commander Mcgarrett, put her here!" the paramedic shouted while pointing towards the stretcher. As soon as she was on it, the paramedics went to their work, connecting tubes and pushing needles into her skin.

Her head rolled to the side when they pushed the stretcher into the ambulance. His legs moved on their own when he jumped into the van and the door was closed behind them.

* * *

**Well, this is the worked up chapter 1 of safe and sound returning to the screens ;) Many people probably waited for this and I can't say thanks enough for the many kind reviews and encouraging pm's I received ;) I wouldn't make it without you all!**

**I love you with all my heart!**

**(C) to CBS and the writers of Hawaii Five-0**


	2. Chapter 2

_Safe and Sound_  
_Chapter 2_

* * *

_Cassandra Mirabelle Lambrasco knew it was a bad idea to return. Hawaii held nothing but bad memories for her and when she left, she swore to herself she wouldn't return._

_Cassandra walked down the sunny streets of Oahu, s so deep in thought while walking towards her favorite coffee shop. She was staring at her feet, while she opened the door and… bumped into a hard wall of muscle__ and flesh. She was thrown back, but a muscular arm wrapped around her midsection. _

_Shocked, she looked up into his handsome, rough face, a shadow of a beard scraping his rough cheekbones. He was tall, at least one and a half head taller than her. He was obviously well trained, his arms around her strong and safe. He had short brown hair, piercing and somehow haunted eyes. But nonetheless, he was damn handsome._

_His arms stopped her from stumbling back over her own feet, getting her onto her feet again "Oh my God! I am so sorry! I wasn't actually watching where I was actually going!" she apologized hectically and he shook his head, loosening his arm from her waist. "Everything's fine" he said chuckling and he showed her his coffee._

_She sighed with relief "That's good, well then, have a nice day!" she said smiling and walked past him, while he held the door open for her. She quickly slipped through and she heard the sound of the shutting door behind her. _

_She wasn't actually paying much attention to her 'meeting' with that man, of course, he was good looking and her type at all, but he had a girlfriend for sure. And she wasn't plucky enough to go back and ask him for an 'I am sorry coffee'. Because of the lack of entertainment for the day, she decided to go to the new mall._

_If she had a clue that this was probably the dumbest idea ever in her whole life, she would have never gone into that mall. _

_Cassandra entered the new mall with enthusiasm; it was a nice place, many new shops she had never seen in her life, not even in New York! She had bought a few things, when she heard it, a loud bang and screams. A wave of shock rushed through her as she leaned over the railing._

_Cassandra had a second before she realized what happened down there. She had seen the man, tall, dressed in black with a mask over his face. As if everything was in slow motion, he lifted a gun and pointed it right into the crowd of screaming people… and then he shot. _

_Cassandra realized what happened only when he looked up, his eyes met hers and he pointed his gun towards her. She screamed and ducked away, the glass railing behind her splintered into small shards. Cassandra leaped into the next store and hid herself between long coats. _

_Her heart was racing like a galloping horse and she breathed heavily. She saw that the other visitors of the mall did the same thing she did; hiding. She heard screams, shots and crying. But there was one sound that made her heart stop, footsteps coming up the stairs. _

_She saw the black boots, heard the gun over and over again, she shrugged together every time a new bullet hit flesh and stone. Cassandra tried to suppress the tears threatening to run down her cheeks. But it was only the start of the whole horror. Suddenly, a small boy came out of a shop, screaming and wailing for his mother. _

_The man turned around and pointed his gun at the small kid and that was it, Cassandra jumped out from her hideout and ran forward. _

_"No!" she threw herself in front of the boy and the only thing she heard was a loud bang and searing pain in her back. _

_The screams of the small boy followed her into the darkness. _

* * *

_Now…_

Steve sat in the waiting room of the hospital and was waiting for Danny and Kono to arrive. She was in the OR for almost five hours now and he was worried to no end. It was the woman he had ran into this morning. That beautiful woman smiling so carefree up into his face.

Steve sighed and rubbed his tired face, when he was pushed out of her thoughts "Steve!" Danny came around the corner, Chin and Kono following him. "How is she?" he asked and Steve shrugged his shoulders "I don't know, she's in the OR for almost five hours now."

Chin cursed "Shit- however, Max called, we have sixteen dead and twenty heavily injured, a few of them in the same hospital, we have to question them as soon as a few of them are awake, including her." Steve nodded and pushed himself off the seat.

"Fine, we start with those who are awake, Danny, you-" but he was interrupted by a surgeon who walked into the waiting room. "Commander Mcgarrett?" Steve nodded and shook his hand "My name is Dr. Felb, I am the surgeon of Ms. Lambrasco, she is stable right now but that can change any minute. Maybe we have to operate her one more time in the next few days."

Steve sighed "Okay, her condition?" The surgeon shrugged his shoulders "Like I said, she is stable- _now. _That could change any moment, that's the reason why we have to keep her in the emergency station." Steve nodded "Okay, if she wakes up, please inform me."

The surgeon nodded "Leave your number for the matron."

Steve said goodbye to the doctor and gave the matron his mobile number. Together they left the hospital and Steve followed Danny to the Camaro. "So, what do we have until now?" Steve asked and Danny thought for a while "Well, the offender was Mark Hollow, no reason for his attack at the mall."

Steve was tired, but still his brain caught up with the information. "Okay, we are going to inform the relatives and then we close the case as a tragic killing spree." Danny looked at his friend, Steve seemed utterly tired. "Come on, cap, I'll get you home. You need a good portion of sleep."

Steve groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose "This whole situation is-" Steve couldn't even find a word for what he felt right now. He was used to death, but somehow it threw him out of his balance that the woman he met earlier was close to death.

The people he saw dead; killed himself or saw being killed were all anonym persons he never met in his life. A target and nothing else.

When Danny stopped at Steve's house, he turned off the engine and looked at his friend "Get some sleep. You look horrible." Steve chuckled and shook his head "Will do." He got out of the car and winked Danny as he turned by and drove off. Steve dragged his tired legs up the stairs and opened his door.

Danny was right, he needed sleep… badly.

* * *

The irritating ringing of his mobile woke him in the late morning and he groaned loudly. "Bloody hell-" he grabbed his mobile and took the call. "Steve Mcgarrett?"

"_Mr. Mcgarrett? It's Dr. Felb, I am the surgeon from yesterday." _Steve sat up in his bed "Yes- hello Dr. Felb. What can I do for you?"

"_Ms. Lambrasco is awake, if you want to talk to her, come during the visiting hours. That would be 11 to 13 now." _

Steve rubbed his tired eyes "Okay, we'll be there." They said their goodbye's and Steve threw the phone onto his nightstand. The thin sheet covering his body was suddenly too thick and he had to take it off. Only in his boxers, he walked form his bedroom into his kitchen. Coffee, he needed coffee.

He would call Danny in a few minutes, but it was far too early even for his partner. The last days were pretty quiet for the Five-0 Team. Except the rampage in the mall, that was the last thing they had heard, the relatives and the victims were questioned and their lost ones would be buried soon.

Steve had no words for acts like that yesterday; a man killing a child was nothing but a monster to him. He had killed countless people, a single bullet and their heart had stopped beating. But a child- he was a child when he had lost his mother, his father- well, he did all he could but in the end it was not enough for him and Marry.

It was close to eight o'clock in the morning, time to wake up Danny even though he would probably not pick up his cell phone if he saw Steve's number on the display.

* * *

**Okay here's chapter 2 ;) I hope you liked it and leave a review ;) Thanks to all who reviewed this story and favored it and followed it :D **

**Love you all! :*****


	3. Chapter 3

_Safe and Sound  
Chapter 3_

* * *

Cassandra felt numb from her chest down, but at the same time it hurt even if she flinched. The nurse she came to know during the last few hours came in and smiled gently.

"How are you feeling, darling?" The almost grey hair was wrapped into a tight knot at the nape of her neck.

Cassandra tried to smile, but it felt as if she was running a marathon by only forming a smile.

"It's okay, sweety. Just rest and don't speak, I know you are exhausted. In a few minutes someone will arrive, they will talk to you about yesterday, okay?"

She tried to nod slightly and the nurse smiled "Fine, are you in pain?"

Cassandra tried to talk, but there was no sound coming from her lips. She sighed and shook her head slightly. The nurse looked down on her sadly "Okay, sweetheart, I'll be looking for you when you are through with the police officers."

Cassandra dozed off and came to conscious again a few times, but when she was about to drift off into sleep again in her quiet room, the door opened silently. From the corner of her eye, she saw two men entering her hospital room.

"Miss Lambrasco? Are you awake?" she heard a male voice and she opened her eyes.

Her eyes widened when she saw the man, it was _him_. She ran into him at the coffee shop, well call her bad luck an opportunity of fate. If she would feel any better than a picture of misery, she would smile as broad as the sun. She took a deep breath and tried to collect the last bit of strength she had left over from the operations and the pain medication she had in her system.

When Steve saw the fragile woman in her bed, almost as white as the sheets herself, a light sheen of sweat on her skin, dark bags under her eyes and incapable to speak, he wanted to kill that damn guy again.

"It's okay, you don't need to speak, we only have a few more questions and you can go to sleep again, okay?" he asked gently and sat down next to her. He seemed too large for the small pink chair.

Her eyes wandered towards his partner, blond smaller than him dressed in a light blue dress shirt. How awkward for a person who lived here in Hawaii.

"We need to know if you had anyone accompany you, so we can identify the rest of the victims."

She shook her head slightly and he smiled "Very good. Do you have any relatives we can contact so you will not be alone after you are discharged?"

She shook her head and she saw him frown a little "Do you want me to call someone?" She shook her head.

He sighed and stood up again "Ms. Lambrasco, we will look for you when you are better, okay? Take a lot of rest and sleep. If you need something, call me."

She nodded and closed her eyes, drifting back to sleep.

* * *

_5 days later…_

Cassandra felt much better, in the last three days she had slept, slept and slept. And in between she had eaten almost half of the hospital stock of food. And now she was almost herself again, right now she had bathed with the help of nurse Florish she came to like more and more with every day. Just as she finished her meal and placed her dishes onto the small tablet next to her bed, the door to her room opened and nurse Florence entered.

"Hello, darling! My, you look already much better today!" she said with joy in her voice and Cassandra smiled.

"I do! I have no pain; thanks to all those wonderful little pills you give me and God hail the morpheme."

Nurse Florish laughed and checked the IV in Cassandras arm. "It looks good, your wound is healing perfectly and we don't need to operate once again. Maybe after a talk with your Doctor, you could have the chance to be dismissed in a few days."

Cassandra smiled and nodded "I hope so. I seriously can't wait to get out of here. No offense."

Florish smiled "No problem, darling. I totally understand you. When I had my child a 'few' years earlier, I hated to stay in here too. Working, no problem, but staying? No thank you."

Cassandra laughed "Okay- then I won't worry."

Florish sat down next to Cassandras bed "And you sure don't want to call your father? I think he is worried to no end."

She shrugged her shoulders "If he would be as worried as you say he is, he would be here by now."

Florish sighed "He has a lot to do, just like you. But maybe you needed the rest. And- while I talk about rest, that cream cake of officer that visited you, called once again."

Cassandra couldn't suppress the smile forming on her lips "Really?" she asked nervously.

"Yes! He seems to worry about you, maybe you should finally call back."

Cassandra sighed "I don't know, it is so awkward! I met him the day I was shot and- he was the one who saved me and brought me into the hospital. It's kind of- well, I don't know."

Florish smiled "Well, I take it as a hint of fate! First you run into him and he saves your life! Take the opportunity and talk to him!"

Cassandra rubbed her stomach; she felt the thick bandage under her shirt. "Maybe I should do that."

Florish nodded courageously "Do it."

* * *

Steve's mobile rang as he threw the towel into the sand next to his clothes. Water was dripping down his body, cooling him off. He looked at the display and saw it was the number of the hospital.

"Mcgarrett?" he asked slightly out of breath from his rounds in the ocean.

"_Hi, Mr. Mcgarrett. Um- this is Cassandra Lambrasco, I don't know if you remember me?"_

Of course he remembered her, she sounded way better than the last time he had seen her. "Of course! How are you feeling, Ms. Lambrasco?"

"_Way better! If I am happy I can get out of the hospital in a few days!" _

He smiled "That's good. Can I do something for you, Ms. Lambrasco?"

"_Um- actually, yes! If you could pick me up from the hospital- I can get a cab!" _she hurriedly tried to talk herself out and Steve had to smirk immediately.

"_Well, I am not allowed to drive- because of all the medication. But I can get a cab- I have no one else, so my only idea was-"_

Steve laughed "Ms. Lambrasco, it was my offer. Call me when you know when you are discharged and I will pick you up, if you wish."

He heard her inhale sharply "_Oh God, thank you so much! Thank you, thank you, Mr. Mcgarrett; I can't say how thankful I am!" _

Steve laughed and drove his hand through his wet hair "You are welcome, Ms. Lambrasco- oh, but call me Steve. I hope to hear from you very soon, Ms. Lambrasco."

She laughed on the other end of the telephone _"Well, Steve- thank you so much once again. And before I forget it, please call me Cassandra."_

Steve grinned "I'll remember, Cassandra."

She ended the call with another _'thank you'_ and Steve couldn't help but laugh again because of her simple sweet behavior on the other line of the phone. It reminded him so much of the first time he had met her. The smiling woman with the bright, shining eyes. It was such a hard contrast to the time he saw her mere hours after her operations. Steve shook his head about his stupid thoughts. But he had to admit, it was an unexpected turn of events.

"Hey! Flipper, come over here!" Danny's voice ripped him from his thoughts and h turned towards the steps of his porch.

He shook his head and grabbed his clothes "What is it?" Steve asked as he walked towards his partner.

"We have a new case! A girl; strangled in the forest."

Steve sighed "Okay, I'll get my clothes."

* * *

**Okay guys ;) Next chapter ;) I hope you enjoyed it and leave me a review! (Please?) I don't know how many times to repeat it now, but if you loved Batman the dark knight rises just like me and fell head over heels for the amazingly sexy Bane portrayed by the amazingly and sexy Tom Hardy (swoon!) read my story Protector ;) It's a BanexOC fanfic but worth reading ;) Just like my other stories it was deleted we had already gathered 93 reviews! And I am pretty sad that it seems many of my followers and reviewers lost faith or interest in the story :( **

**However... I hope to see you in the reviews ;)**

**-Alessandra! :*****


	4. Chapter 4

_Safe and Sound  
Chapter 4_

* * *

Cassandra sat impatiently on her bed, already waiting for her Doctor to enter the room. She was kept one week longer in the hospital since she had talked to Steve Mcgarrett and she was _so_ excited. She desperately wanted to get out of the hospital! She was sick of the white walls surrounding her and the scent of disinfectant acing her nose.

She jumped a little with the excitement when the Doctor walked in. He had a smile on his elderly face and he shook her hand "Hello, Ms. Lambrasco, already excited?" he asked while he had a small smile on his lips.

She nodded eagerly "Like a small child." When she realized that she talked to a doctor she hurriedly added "Please don't take it personally."

He shook his head and waved his hand "No problem, Ms. Lambrasco. Well, if I check your results, I see that your wound has healed amazingly fast and that you are surprisingly well. So, it is confirmed, you are officially discharged from the hospital."

Cassandra wanted to jump three feet into the air with all the joy she felt right now but her stomach hurt far too much to do that. Even though she could walk already without feeling the immense pain, she only felt a little sting where the bullet pierced her flesh through her back and stomach. Nonetheless, she still not felt well enough to do joy jumps.

"But- I remind you, Ms. Lambrasco that you are _not _allowed to drive for three weeks now. After that you will have to take your check up and if you feel any pain or discomfort, please do yourself the favor and consult us again."

She nodded and smiled "I understand. Don't worry Doctor, I will do exactly what you told me."

He nodded but a concerned look crossed his face "Ms. Lambrasco, being shot and seeing other people die in front of you may have caused a posttraumatic stress syndrome, I would highly recommend a psychological therapy. Nurse Florish told me of your nightmares."

Cassandra was silent for a while, looking at her crossed fingers. He was right, she had nightmares. She had trouble going to sleep and panic attacks during the night but a therapy? Maybe it would get better with the time and when she finally left this God damned hospital.

"I will consider it, Doctor. Thank you for your kind words" she said friendly and he looked at her, concerned and skeptic.

"Okay, the nurse will arrange all the files and you may leave as soon as you set your signature."

Cassandra nodded "Okay."

The Doctor turned around, ready to elave the room but Cassandra stopped him "Doctor?"

He turned around and gave her a gentle smile "Yes, Miss Lambrasco?"

"Thank you for saving my life." He just smiled and left the room.

* * *

_Two hours later…  
__  
_Steve was sitting in the Camaro, waiting for Cassandra. She had called him twenty minutes ago and every time the hospital door opened his heart made a little jump southwards. He was somehow nervous and he couldn't wait to see her again. _Why_? He had Catherine and he was happy with the way his relationship was. But somehow he wanted to see the blond woman again, really badly.

The hospital door swung open again and a woman stepped out. A large bag hunched over her left shoulder. He got out of the car and ran walked towards her, trying to keep his strides as casual as possible. She stopped slightly when she saw him. Her hand rested on her stomach, as if to protect it and he remembered that the Doctor had told him the bullet tore through her body completely.

"Let me help you" He offered and grabbed the large bag, throwing it over his own shoulder.

"Thank you" she smiled up at him and walked with him towoards Danny's car. As soon as her bag was thrown into the trunk, he opened the door for her and she got into the passenger's seat.

"Mr. Mcgarrett, I can't tell how thankful I am, not only for this- for driving me even though you have enough to do. Also for saving my life back at the mall."

Cassandra smiled slightly when he looked at her, confusion clear on his handsome face. She helped him ease his mind "The Doctors told me what happened."

He just shrugged casually "You are very welcome, Cassandra. It is my job to save you."

_Just his job… _she should have known. She was silent for a while, watching the houses fly by through the window.

"Here left?"

She woke from her trance "Excuse me?"

He smirked and pointed with his head towards the road "The next left, right?"

She nodded "Yes, here left and then right."

He did what she told him and soon they arrived at her driveway. Steve's mouth almost fell open as soon as he saw her house. It was huge, mostly three floors, each one with a huge window front, showing the inside of the large mansion. He could stop himself from asking if he was still right, but when she pulled out a key chain with a fur ball as decoration, he knew they were right.

She got out of the car and he followed her with her bag in his hand as she unlocked the door, leading into the house.

"Please, come in Steve!" she invited him and he followed her.

* * *

Cassandra threw her keys into the small bowl next to her door and waited until Steve stepped inside. She closed her security door and snapped the several locks shut. When Steve turned towards her, she saw the hidden awe on his face.

"Where can I put the bag?"

She pointed towards the door to his left "The living room, if you don't mind."

He turned and walked into the room, leaving Cass alone for a short while. She inhaled deeply, she breathed in the wonderful scent of her home. Healthy again. But she knew she was far away from healthy. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of being home again until she was pulled back into reality by the deep, reassuring voice.

"You okay?"

As Cassandra opened her eyes, she saw him standing in the middle of the corridor looking at her with deep frown written all over his face.

She smiled gently and nodded "I am just- so happy to be home again. The stay in the hospital was-" she tried to find a word. She shook her head "Not really pleasant."

Steve sighed silently and put his hand onto her shoulder, when did he came so close to her? Cassandra enjoyed the feeling of his heavy, rough palm on her skinny shoulder. She had lost so much weight during her hospital stay.

"Have you eaten, today?" he asked while leaning against her kitchen counter. He noticed it was marble. Very expensive marble.

She just shook her head "Not really, I was not hungry." She felt almost sorry that he was so concerned for her even though it was only her fault that she was in such a situation.

"Steve, I am sorry you should go now. I need to shower and- well, I need to clean my clothes and my house, and I don't want to steal anymore time from you than necessary."

His eyebrows drew up in surprise "Stealing my- God, Cassandra! You were injured heavily and just released thirty minutes ago from the hospital. The last thing you have to worry about is me."

If she hadn't been so exhausted, she would have probably smacked herself. It was so hard to assess him. Cassandra never had a problem in reading peoples faces. It was her job, well, at least most of it. It was also her job selling, buying and rent the biggest and most expensive building plots all over the world.

"Cassandra, please allow me to eat with you- or at least cook with you so I can assure you ate enough."

She sighed, she wasn't even hungry. But she knew by instinct, arguing with him was pointless "That would be great, Steve. Thank you."

"Steve, can I leave you a while alone? I have the strong urge to change my clothes. I somehow still smell the hospital and it is _disgusting_."

He gently smiled down at her and stepped aside. With a small nod she pointed towards the fridge and the table "Make yourself at home, drinks and food are in the fridge."

* * *

Steve's eyes followed her as she walked up the stairs and disappeared around the corner. God, she was so _sweet_. It was impossible for him to find another word. Worrying only for him and not for herself after she was injured with such an extent. But at the moment, Steve let his eyes wander. The house itself was a piece of art. Luxurious but at the same time it had a touch of modernity. Her furniture was elegant and simple, but with eye-catching accessories like fur pillows and colorful vases. Steve smiled when he saw the photos hanging on the wall. Every photo with her in the picture. So it was her house, not only for rent.

A few seconds later he heard the shower and concern slowly awoke inside him. She was still weak, she was still unstable. Cassandra had lost weight to a border it became unhealthy. She was still shaking slightly when she stood too long. He noticed that her legs shook when she was trying to stand straight.

He wandered into her living room. The same beige colored marble covered the floor here, just like the rest of the house. It was clear that she had a large amount of money on her bank account. And he had no intention to find out how much in general. Lost in his thoughts, he never noticed that the shower had stopped running.

* * *

**So guys ;) A new chapter and I hope you enjoyed it and leave me a review ;) I'm really pleased to see most of my faithful readers back in the reviews ;) I hope that you all enjoyed the edited version and notices the differences here and there ;)**

**- See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Safe and Sound  
Chapter 5_

* * *

Her stomach hurt like _hell_. The stitches in her skin stung and itched when she had to flex her muscles. Sadly, she had to flex her muscles when she stood upright. Or for starters, dress herself properly because a superhot man stood in her kitchen. If Steve wouldn't stand in her kitchen right now, she would throw herself into her bed and sleep through the next three days. It was normal for a person who had been injured like her to sleep like a stone for the first few hours after arriving home.

But it _wasn't_ normal that she had a handsome man down in her kitchen, who wanted to eat with her. Steve had that special something that made her swoon and wonder. Steve was so different from every man she had ever met in her whole life. And Cassandra could count exactly two. The first one had left her because of her personal issues at that time and the second one was a self-righteous bastard who was after nothing but her money.

When she bend down to pick up the towel she had left on the floor before she changed, a searing pain shot through her back. She cursed and stifled the pained cry behind her hand. Slowly sinking to the floor, Cassandra doubled over and folded her arms around her body. It hurt so much, the stitches strained and small needles pricked through her skin.

She was just happy that Steve didn't hear her, she was sure he was the type of guy to come barging into the room when he was alarmed. Well, at least, she wasn't in a towel anymore.

Cassandra tried to stand up but the pain in her back was still too present. It drove tears of pure agony into her eyes. After a sport accident in her teenager years in High School she had problems with her lower back. The shot didn't do well to it.

Downstairs, Steve started to wonder what she did in her room? It had been over ten minutes since the shower had stopped. Steve got slowly but surely impatient. He was just about to walk up into her bedroom when he heard the door close. He froze and sat down on the chair again.

Cassandra came down into the kitchen dressed in black leggings and equally black shirt with short sleeves. Her hair bound up into a simple, wet bun on top of her head. Steve sat at the long table and stood up when he saw her. His eyes roamed over her body, she was _sweet_. She probably had no idea what she actually did to him inside of his head.

Her body was a dream for every man, soft and slim but with enough curves to fill his hands properly. She still looked tired and depleted but nonetheless beautiful. The paleness of her skin had already lessened and he was content about that small progress.

She smiled broadly at him and Steve smiled back "So, are you hungry?"

She nodded and rubbed her stomach "To death! But I have to warn you- I am a horrible cook!"

Steve laughed "We're officially equal, Cassandra."

She stood next to him and opened her fridge and together, they took a look inside "Well, we have- um, cake, yoghurt, vegetables and coke" Cassandra mumbled and she felt a blush on her cheeks "Oh, I have pasta in the right shelf next to you and maybe a sauce for it."

And indeed, she had a package of sauce in the same shelf and with a few hand swings, they had pasta for lunch. Cassandra stood on her tip toes to reach the dishes and Steve shook his head, smiling over the woman. She was always so complicated.

* * *

_2 hours later…_

Steve entered the headquarter with a smile on his lips, nothing could wipe away today. The meal with Cassandra was probably the funniest thing he had enjoyed in the last few weeks. She was kind, gentle, intelligent and absolutely gorgeous. Steve had never met a woman who had something so alluring like her, something _special_. He noticed Cassandra would always listen to him, and only if he had finished the sentence, she would answer.

Danny came out of his office "Hey, Casanova! How was your date?"

Steve shook his head "Danny it was not a date. I picked her up from the hospital and drove her home. Nothing special."

Danny looked onto his watch "Yeah, you needed two hours to pick her up and get her home. She has to live on another island to take you so long."

Steve groaned, rubbing his temples "Fine, we had lunch. Nothing special. I didn't want to leave her alone so soon. She has no one, remember?"

Danny gave him his famous '_As if I would believe that' _look and Steve wanted to hit his head against something badly.

Danny shrugged "Nonetheless, we have work to do. The O'Hanna Case is still open and the family wants the body back, so we need to hurry."

Steve sighed, so much to the best day in the last few weeks.

* * *

_With Cassandra…_

After her meal with Steve, Cassandra felt more energized than ever and she simply refused to go to bed now. She felt the strong need to talk to someone. Someone she knew all her life and who was more like family than anyone else. Cass slandered into her living room and fell down on her couch, angling her legs under her. She grabbed her telephone and dialed the number of her best friend.

"_Jenna Dawes?"_

Cassandras smiled when she heard the gentle voice of her best friend "Lambrasco here."

She needed to take the phone away from her ear when Jenna screamed ecstatic _"Oh my God! I tried to call you like- I don't know! A thousand times or more! You never answered my mails and messaged and when I heard what happened in the mall- God, Cass! I was so worried! How are you sweety?"_

Cass rubbed her stomach absently where the bullet had hit her "Yeah, I'm fine. I was down for a while but it keeps getting' better. Don't worry about me."

"_Did your father tried to contact you at least once?" _Jenna asked carefully, she knew it was a sensible topic for Cass to talk about her father.

"No. Not one word."

Jenna made a sound between a curse and a snarl _"Would have wondered me if he did. Did he even talk to you since you saw him the last time in court?"_

Cass sighed and put her head back down on the fluffy pillow beneath her "Not one word. I think he just doesn't like to admit he lost against his own daughter."

Jenna laughed _"Well, no shit. You took everything right from under his nose and he didn't even notice! I am kind of sorry for him. Don't get me wrong, I hate what he did to you and how he behaves around you. But Cass, he is your father."_

"He is not my father. A father loves his child no matter what, Jenna. I don't care what he makes with the rest of his pitiful life as long as he doesn't interfere with mine" Cassandra snapped. She didn't want to sound so harsh but only the thought of her father drove her to her boiling point.

"_Whoa! Okay kitty-cat! Get your claws back in and don't raise your fur. I know he is a dickhead and everything but- okay, now I'm talking nonsense."_

Cass sighed "You just noticed?"

"_Okay, new topic. When are you going to come back? I can imagine it's going to be delayed now with your injury but I want to know so I can pick you up from the airport. Or at least what do you think?"_

Cassandras stomach turned by the mere thought that Hawaii was not her permanent home. She was just on vacation and her real life was in Boston. Her friends, her apartment, her company… everything was in New York. Well, when it came to her company it was just a small one with one thousand workers but nonetheless. The only thing that would never belong to her life was Steve Mcgarrett. And it hurt.

"_Cass?"_

Jenna's worried voice broke her out of her thoughts "I'm fine. I just- I think I forgot for a second that I no longer belong onto this island."

Jenna sighed understandingly "_I know, baby. It must be hard to leave the only home you ever felt welcomed in. But you have another home and that is here in Boston. With me, because I love you like my own sister."_

Cass felt only a slight lift of weight on her shoulders but smiled nonetheless "I know, Jenna. Well, I think I return in a few weeks. Four maybe. Not more. I have to go back to work as soon as I can. We have pretty new projects on the desk and very important ones."

"_Okay, baby. Just relax and get better soon, okay? And if something happens just call me, no matter how early or late it is. Promise?"_

Cass sighed gently "I promise."

"_Okay, baby. I need to hang up here, I'm busy at the moment, Tyler comes back tonight and the house is a mess. You know me."_

Cass laughed "Yes, I know you. And don't forget, color to color and _no_ white to black and black with dark things. No mixing again."

Jenna muttered something Cass didn't catch "_I understood it when you first told me."_

Cass laughed "Obviously you didn't because your white shirts are now grey!"

Jenna cursed but laughed nonetheless too "_Okay, I got it. No mixing. I'll catch you later, sweety! Love you, bye!"_

Cass ended the call and put the phone back. How she missed Jenna and all her other friends but she knew, she would miss Steve even more when she got back home.

* * *

**Okay guys ;) This chapter is comepltely re-written and I hope you liked it and leave me a review ;)**

**I love you guys, I seriously do :******

**So guys new chapter, I hope you liked it and leave me a review ;)**

**Love you all, Alessandra :*****


	6. Chapter 6

_Safe and Sound  
Chapter 6_

* * *

Almost two months had passed since Cassandra was shot and she slowly, but steadily found her way back into her normal life. Right now, she sat on her couch, looking out of the window, rain running down the glass like a waterfall. At least she wouldn't have to pay for a window wash service this month. With a small heating-blanket draped over her stomach and her favorite pillow behind her head she was more than comfortable.

After her dinner with Steve Mcgarrett, she had eaten a lot, she already gained a little weight and she was happy about it. She was thin but not skinny and she loved her healthy curves. She didn't like to be super skinny or bony, she was all the more happy about gaining one pound already.

Her long blond hair was bound high on top of her head into an untidy bun, her bangs falling into eyes. Cassandra sighed once again, she was bored to no end. She always needed something to do and when she said always, she _meant_ it. Because of her job she always had something occupying her mind. Being in a state of complete leisure was something new for her. And it was more than a pain in the ass.

Her fingers practically itched to do something, silently praying for something to do. From time to time she caught her mind wandering to a certain brown haired commander who drove her home a few weeks ago. Steve was untouchable for her, someone she would never be good enough for. Her last relationship had lasted for a very long time, very long three years of wasted time. Then she found out that Bryce only stuck around that long, because he was out for her money.

She had many men who were only after her money, because she had _plenty _of it. But she worked for it every day, sometimes thirteen hours the day and seven days the week. She couldn't care less about money. Of course, she liked to spent it; her wardrobe was the best proof for it. Nonetheless she was always careful and never made a big fuss of it.

Cassandra groaned, the day could be endless when you had nothing to do. Normally Cassandra would end her day with an hour spending under the hands of a very talented masseuse and realx. But she was not allowed to wellness her body because of her still injured back.

She would give her right hand for company at the moment. If she would have been shot in New York, she would be surrounded by her two best friends Jenna and Sasha. But on Hawaii she was alone, her house almost empty. Her Penthouse in New York, Central Park west, was stuffed with things she could enjoy and distract herself with.

She threw her legs off of the couch and sat up. She looked at her watch _'forget the order to rest' _she thought annoyed. She wanted fresh air! Still a little slower than normal, she walked into her bedroom and opened her wardrobe. It was raining- she couldn't care less. Cassandra was perfectly fine with leaving make-up far away from her face.

Grabbing her car keys, she walked out of her door with no plan where she would actually go.

* * *

_In the evening, Mcgarrett's house…  
_  
Steve was fighting a pretty hard headache, when he looked through the case photos Max had given him. A young woman with long blond hair, shot because her fiancé believed she had cheated on him. It immediately reminded him of another woman who had been shot two months ago. A certain woman who simply would not leave his mind.

He always wondered how she was, if she was healing or if she was still in so much pain that she fell to the floor? Their shared dinner would still cross his thoughts too. Her simple personality was enough to make him wish he hadn't left her. She was unbelievable kind, a nursing nature underneath her self-confident shell. She was so… _mesmerizing_.

Not to mention that she was absolutely gorgeous, she was a true natural beauty, something Steve hadn't come across too often in his 35 years. She was always positive, even after getting out of the hospital! She still saw something good in the situation. She was so different than him but at the same time, he had the feeling they were so alike.

He wanted to see her again, he wanted to see if she was truly okay or if she had problems. His headache had just gotten two times worse than it had been ten minutes ago. Damn it, why was she always there, in the back of his mind? Catherine… he had her, why did he always think about Cassandra? A woman he knew no longer than two hours?

Steve cursed and threw himself back onto his couch; it was a mystery to him. He didn't know Cassandra, he didn't want to know her… but at the same time, he needed to know her. Something was driving him crazy over that woman. What the hell was wrong with him? Making him go crazy over such a simple thing!

He had tried to persuade himself that he was just concerned, she had been a victim of a horrible scenario, but he also knew, that was complete bullshit. He had never been so concerned for a victim, but Cassandra drove him crazy! This whole monologue was total nonsense and he knew it.

God, he would be really thankful for some kind of distraction now, but the only thing he wanted to distract himself with… was her. He simply needed to know who she is, what she did to have enough money to buy such a house or if she was married to some guy who had more than enough money to make her happy.

As the thought crossed his mind, that she had someone else, he felt a pang of jealousy in his chest. He practically prayed to God that he was wrong. But it was also wrong going to headquarter and research her. Maybe he should simply ask? There was nothing wrong with simply asking if she was alright or not. There was nothing reprehensible about it, wasn't there?

Steve groaned, he was a SEAL, damn it, he had fought in wars, he had saved countless people and had lost much more, but he was too shy to ask if she was okay. Something was definitely wrong with him today. Maybe, a little distraction- besides Cassandra- would help setting his mind on ease again.

Maybe watching a little TV was the best idea. He had worked a lot in these days and he had barely time for anything else. His house was slowly but steadily drowning in chaos, because he had simply no time for cleaning. His clean shirts disappeared without a trace and his fridge came close to the word empty. And right now, he simply lacked of energy to scratch something form his mental list. He closed his eyes and leaned back into his couch, but as soon as he closed his eyes, he saw her eyes boring into his.

* * *

_Back with Cassandra…_

Cassandra entered her house, locking the door behind her after throwing her shoes to the side. Even though she had walked around the island, had visited one of her companies here on the island she still wasn't enough occupied to get her mind off of Steve Mcgarrett! She was indeed a hopeless case.

Cass strolled into her living room, soon she would leave Hawaii once again, going back to New York was necessary. She had her whole life going on in New York, her best friends, her job… she sighed. Why was it suddenly so hard only thinking about returning to New York? Years ago, she never had problems- she was even happy when she stepped into her plane.

She didn't want to pack her things, damn it, she didn't want to leave this damn house. Cassandra was so confused and she was tired. Her Doctor was right, she had nightmares, the pain in her stomach always returning when she thought about that day. She gritted her teeth, a throbbing pain shot through her lower stomach and back. Hissing she turned onto her side, folding her arms under her head.

Why the hell was she so fascinated with Steve Mcgarrett, she hadn't seen him in over two months now and she still thought of him? What the hell was wrong with her at the moment? Maybe it was because of all the medication she was on right now. Steve Mcgarrett was off her limits and it was naïve of her to think she had any chance with him.

He probably had a girlfriend, maybe even a wife! But there was still one question, if he was taken, then why had he picked her up and why did he stay for dinner?

* * *

**So guys, new chapter ;) I hope you liked it and hopefully you leave me a review at the end of this chapter ;) Yes, I changed Sarah to Jenna ;) As I said in the last chapter :) A very faithful reader quitted this story because I have too many OFC :( Well, I have to remind you that Cassandra is an OC and she had a whole life behind the character idea ;) So speak of family, friends, job etc. :) In Cassandras case she has a lot of background because of her job and family name :) If it bothers you, please remember that the characters are only briefly involved therefore they are all in the states while Cass is on Hawaii with Steve ;)**

**However, I hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Safe and Sound  
Chapter 7_

* * *

Cassandra grumbled over the white papers, spread out in front of her all over the table in her favorite coffee store. Her green tea with mango on ice stood untouched next to her, while she ruffled through her already tousled hair once over again. God, those Germans were tough nuts to crack, they knew the business well enough to make it even hard for _her_. And that was something really admirable. Cass sighed and looked through the documents all over again to make sure she didn't miss a thing.

But, she was too focused to notice that the door to the coffee shop opened and two very familiar men entered the shop, walking directly towards her table. In the end business was everything for her- in that moment.

When Steve entered the coffee shop, he had a strange feeling of nostalgia, rising inside him. He had met Cass her for the very first time, bumping into her and her first worry was that he had almost spilled his coffee because of her. He had to smile immediately when he saw her face in his head.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Danny pointed at Steve's face and he just shrugged "It's nothing. I simply remembered something."

Danny made a face and grabbed his purse when he spotted a very petite and very blond woman in the corner next to the cashier. And Danny was not blind, since the day Steve had met Cassandra Lambrasco he had that certain little _'Steve'_ smile on his face. Danny pointed with his head towards her table "I think you have the chance to remember more."

Steve's eyes followed the direction Danny gave him and he recognized her immediately. Cassandra sat at the table alone, her hair was tousled and hung in curls all over her back. Steve noticed the healthy shine to her skin returned once again. She looked perfectly fine. Two months had worked wonders to her recovery obviously.

"If you stare at her any longer, I think the woman in the other corner is going to blush so hard, her head will explode." Danny's sarcastic voice woke Steve from his unmoving state of mind and he turned to his friend "Could you- wait for me?"

Danny threw his arms in the air "I'll order your coffee and I'll wait in the car."

Steve shook his head over his friend "Thanks."

Why was he nervous? His heart beat fast in his chest, Steve reached her table and noticed the amount of papers, splayed over the table. She was completely gone, reading the paper in her hand attentively. She didn't even notice him! He had to smile over the fact that she was so far gone that she didn't even realize what happened all around her.

He cleared his throat and she woke from her daze. She looked to the side and noticed that he was standing right next to her.

She wiped her hair back, a bright smile stretched her beautiful lips "Oh my God! I am sorry Steve, I was so concentrated!"

He smiled down on her while she pointed to the free chair next to her "Don't you want to sit down?"

He took her offer and placed himself without further thoughts onto it next to her. His eyes scanned the papers, they all head the same watermark and the company name on it.

_Cassandra Lambrasco.  
Lambrasco building land Enterprises Corp.  
New York _

Steve wanted to bite his tongue, he should have known why the name Lambrasco sounded so familiar to him. And it all came rushing back at him, the article was about running and new building projects all around the world, telling him that Lambrasco Enterprises owned over 70% of all building areas all over the world, working with Japan, China and many more. She was the CEO of one of the world's largest companies ever existed.

She noticed his gaze and gathered the papers "Sooner or later, you would have found out so I guesses talking to you about it would be redundant."

Steve had a hard time coping with that certain new information. Steve rubbed his face "In the end, it is not my business but I am surprised, I admit that."

Cassandra smiled turning the papers onto the white side, he noticed. But he wanted to ask her so many questions "You look great, Cassandra. How are you doing?"

She smiled at him brightly, revealing a row of even white teeth. Just as perfect as the rest of her. "I am perfectly fine. I don't feel pain anymore and the stitches were pulled a few weeks ago. So everything is healing as it should be doing."

Steve felt relieve flooding him as he heard that she felt well enough to smile at him like when she met him for the first time. "I can't tell you how happy I am that you are okay now. I would have never guessed your recovery to be so fast."

Cassandra nodded "Me too, that's the funny thing. But it does, I feel better with every day now and I got a lot stronger in the last month."

Steve felt somehow proud that she made it to the point she was now, in just two months. The need to see her again returned in full force and he was reminded how desperate he truly was to see her again.

And he would take a jump into cold water "Cassandra, I would love to hear more from you, but my partner sits in the car and he is waiting for me. What do you think about a dinner?"

She seemed a little surprised for a small moment, but nodded with joy "Of course, I would love to!"

"How about, tonight at eight, my place?"

Cassandra smiled up at him "Perfect, I'm going to be there."

Steve grabbed the pencil next to her and wrote his address onto a napkin, handing it to her. "I look forward to it."

Cassandra took it and nodded eagerly "Me too, Steve."

* * *

_Cassandra's house, 7pm…_

__Never, not once in her life had she ever been nervous about a date, but tonight it was different. She wanted to scream at herself in the mirror because it was stupid to be nervous. Steve wanted to hear if she was okay and he wanted to know more about her, there was nothing to be nervous about it, wasn't there? Cassandra had applied simple make-up only coloring her eyebrows slightly after powdering her face. Mascara gave her lashes that certain length she loved and she was done.

Her hair was a different story, she liked it when it was curly and she had taken over one hour to curl every single strand of her blond hair the way she wanted it. She thought Steve to be a man who liked natural women, and she herself, liked to be natural too. She turned off the radio and walked out of her tiled bathroom, with the free standing shower and the built-in bathtub.

Cassandra had an even harder time picking out the right clothes for the evening and decided to remain true to herself. She would stick simply to her style and stay the way she was. While she worked, she had a dress code and she wore high heels and skirts, like every good and respectable CEO. But on her free time, the time she could be herself she had a rather comfortable and colorful style.

A blood red silk blouse was simply stuck into the hem of her black and white patterned skirt, reaching the top of her knees. Simple black flats adorned her pedicured feet and a matching leather purse would round up her outfit. Satisfied with her looks she grabbed her car keys and shut the door behind her.

On time she arrived at Steve's house, it was nice, old and comfortable with green plants and palms lining the way towards the front door. She took a deep breath and opened the door of her BMW x2 and walked over the gravel towards the door. She could see light behind the curtains and she had to fight with herself to actually knock against the door.

'_Come on, Cass! You are not a scaredy-cat! You can do it, girl!' _

She lifted her hand and knocked against the wood. Just a second later, the door was opened and Steve stood in the entrance, smiling down on her opening the door completely. He looked good, hot to be exact. He wore a black shirt, a little tight over his broad chest, showing her that he was indeed trained and his dark blue shirt stretched over his biceps. His sleeves rolled up, showing off his very manly arms.

"Come in, please." He made place for her and she entered his house, slipping off her jacket and handing It over to Steve, who was already stretching out his hand. He placed it on a hook, fastened to the wall next to him.

She took in her surroundings "Wow, Steve. This is really nice, your place is wonderful."

He shrugged and followed her through his basement "It's my home. Not as big as yours but it's enough for me."

She stopped, throwing him a look over her shoulder "I don't need it, I just live in it because it holds sentimental worth to me."

Steve was eager to find out, what that sentimental worth it was, that made her keep the house. And he would be damned if he didn't notice that she looked certainly sexy in red.

* * *

**Guys next chapter ;) I hope you enjoyed reading because I certainly enjoy writing these two ;)**

**Love you all :*****


	8. Chapter 8

_Safe and Sound  
Chapter 8_

* * *

„So you grew up in this house? That's amazing Steve."

He merely shrugged "My Dad loved this house. My sister and I went to school just down the road."

She smiled while he leaned against the railing of the porch they were standing on at the moment, looking over the calm, dark ocean. This house was full of peace, so much different than hers. Her house was cold and lifeless. He crossed his arms lightly over his chest, looking at her with his always sharp eyes. It was like he could look straight through her, seeing into her instead of just… seeing her. "I would not want to live anywhere else but here."

Cassandra walked towards him and leaned herself over the railing, looking out into the dark night "I envy you, Steve.

A cold breeze made her shudder slightly. Of course he had noticed. He walked over to the old wicker chair standing in the corner and grabbed a light blanket form it. Stopping behind her, he draped it over her shoulders, his hands sliding down her arms in a gentle manner. This time she did not shudder from the cold, because now, his tall body shielded her from the cold and the blanket.

She looked over her shoulder up and smiled at him lightly "Thank you."

He nodded down on her, stepping back slightly. The heat of his body vanished and she felt disappointed. Suddenly a sheepish smile appeared on his face as he placed himself beside her once again, crossing his arms over his chest again. She soon noticed that this was his normal stance and not something to intimidate the people around him. It was normal for him to appear strong and capable. But this was Steve, calm and relaxed and maybe even curious?

"I told you so much about me, now it's my turn."

She smirked and turned around herself, pulling the blanket tighter around her upper body, her hair was moved by the wind blowing past her gently and one curl got tied up with a button on his shirt. When Steve and Cassandras hands met, it send an electric jolt through her body when he pulled his hand back so she could free the strand of sun blond hair. While she tried to get her hair loose, she smiled "What do you want to hear, Steve?"

After she finally freed her hair from the button on his bicep and relishing in the feeling of the hard muscles under the warm fabric. She walked towards the wicker chair and sat down, as he sat down on the small bench next to her "Where are you from? Where did you grow up? How about that for starters."

She smiled and crossed her legs over and she saw that his eyes followed the movement of her naked limbs crossing. She suppressed the smirk that was threatening to expose how amused she was about this whole situation. She shrugged her shoulders and nipped on her glass of red wine she had barely touched over the whole evening. "Well, originally I am from Boston. I went to a private girl's boarding school until I was fifteen. The I went to a normal High School close to my home. When I was nineteen, I graduated and started working for my dad until I was twenty-five."

"And then you took over the company?"

She shook her head "There is no way my father would trust me enough to give his business to me. No, everything I own today was hard work to achieve. I brought the company piece by piece from him and now he owns nothing more but his personal property. The rest is now mine. I think he wouldn't have cared if I died or not, maybe he would have welcomed it so he could get more money out of me even when I am already dead."

Steve was shocked to say it bluntly. He would have never guessed that she grew up in such icy circumstances, due to her open and warm and kind nature. It was a wonder that Cassandra turned out as the woman she was today. She was even more interesting than he had thought. Steve would have actually taken her to be a daddy's girl all the way or at least a spoiled woman who got everything presented on a silver tablet. But he knew at the same time that that was complete nonsense.

He noticed that she had started to shiver once again and he stood up, walking towards the small porch door, holding it open for her. "Come on, get inside before you freeze to death here."

She smiled and followed him inside his comfortable and very lovely warm home. While she folded the blankets he made himself comfortable on the couch "Do you have any siblings, Cassandra?"

She shook her head "My brother died when he was five due to a heavy heart failure. I can barely remember though, I was only six when he died."

_Ouch… _and here he thought his youth had been complicated. Her face was impassive, but her eyes told him a different story. All the things in her youth had affected her more than she wanted him to know. But he was trained to know, but he would never use that training against Cassandra. He wanted her to tell him everything, but not because he asked her to tell it, but because she _wanted_ to tell him.

"You asked me earlier why I kept the house here on Hawaii, right?" She rubbed her arms to get the circulation to work again and to warm up a little as she sat down on the couch next to him.

He nodded slightly, turning towards her "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Ever."

For a second she was silent and their eyes met once again. For him it was as if the world would stop for the few seconds he could get lost in those green orbs.

She smiled slightly and shook her head reassuringly "It's fine Steve. The house was my mother's. She wanted it and my father bought it, I think it was more of a way for him to make her shut up and have his way with his twenty years younger secretary at that time. After my brother died, my mother started drinking. She drank herself to death. After that- my father simply left it. I guess, he didn't want a reminder of what he had once owned and lost because of his actions. I think I kept it out of mentality."

Steve noticed the small smile on her lips despise the very tragic story of yet another loss in her life. She was a true enigma for Steve and he liked that. She was like a game, pulling him in and making him eager to solve her out completely. Steve knew that he wanted her from the day he had met her, but at the same time he knew he would never have her. A woman like her would never actually take a man like him with a past like his… dark and complicated and twisted. But here she was, sitting on his couch, eager to hear everything about him and his life.

Hours later, she grabbed her coat and slipped into it, her hand resting on the handle of his frontdoor. He was standing so close to her, he could smell the faint fragrant of her perfume. She got onto her tiptoes and kissed him softly onto his cheek "Good night, Steve. And thank you for everything."

As he watched the black BMW disappear down the road, he wondered if it was possible for such a simple touch to last that long. He could still feel her lips on his skin and he rubbed the spot slightly. Smiling like a freshman, he closed the door behind him and went for cleaning the last dishes from their dinner.

* * *

_Steve would tell her many years later, that he fell in love with her exactly at that moment…_

* * *

**Sorry guys for the long wait ;) This is a little shorter than I actually planned but I wanted to finish this ;) I hope you enjoyed it and leave me a review :*****


	9. Chapter 9

_Safe and Sound  
Chapter 9_

* * *

Cassandra Lambrasco was a person who had pure patience running through her blood. She was probably one of the most patient people in the world. In her job patience was one of the most important things together with a long breath. Many people envied her for her sheer will to wait for things to happen the way she wanted them to happen. But even Cassandra's patience ran thin in a traffic jam with honking and booming music behind her and all around her. A bus had a technical defect right at the smallest spot of the street and blocked every way out. No chance of getting out of it, because behind her were cars, next to her and in front of her.

Cassandra rubbed her forehead, she had a meeting in thirty minutes for crying out loud. A meeting with a very, very rich sheikh who was willing to give up his very rich property to her. If she would be late, he would not be very happy about it. She groaned when the driver next to her turned on his radio, blocking out the honking around him, but giving Cass an even harder headache than before. _Dear God, why me? _she looked up at the ceiling of her car and ht her forehead against the steering-wheel.

Cassandra drummed with her fingers onto the wheel, she was getting really impatient now. t was not a big deal to simply role the bus down the street so at least all he other cars could get past it! She was close to jump out of her own car and leaving it there, when the engine of the bus roared and came to life again. Finally the traffic started to role again but in that exact moment, a boy came flying down and crushed the hood of the shining black BMW and the window exploded under the pressure.

* * *

_Hawaii FIVE-0 HQ..._

Steve was completely out of it today. He was still in his house, he still had his hands on Cassandras shoulders and he still couldn't stop thinking about the blond woman that was an enigma for him. He felt a connection towards her that he could not explain, but he liked it. He liked it way too much. He stare at the blank desktop of his PC and he didn't even noticed, that Danny entered. He had wanted to kiss her too, yesterday. An animal like instinct inside him told him to throw her over his shoulder and right into his bed and to never let her go again. Cassandra Lambrasco had him wrapped around her pinky and she probably had no idea that he felt like a lap dog when he was near her.

"Hello! Earth to Steve!"

He shot up and looked at Danny who looked at him confused "What is it with you today? I am not Batman and you didn't noticed that I walked straight into your office?"

Steve rubbed his chin "And? I was thinking, a condition that is probably new to you."

Danny sat down on the edge of Steve's desk "Come on, tell me. Is it maybe, because you met the lovely Miss Lambrasco yesterday?"

Steve shot him a dark glare and Danny rubbed his hands "No way! It is because of her. I would have never thought that she would actually give you enough distraction to get down from your always aware nonsense."

Steve growled and wanted to give Danny a very sarcastic retort, when Chin opened the door to Steve's office "We have something. Suicide at the first look."

Steve grabbed his mark and fastened on his belt "But at the second not?"

Chin nodded "Exactly."

"Come on, Steve, tell me. How was it?"

Steve rolled with his eyes "Danny, leave it. That's personal and I don't think it doesn't matter to you."

The former cop sighed "Steve, I am your friend. You are out of it since Friday and you don't even give me your death-Mcgarrett- glare anymore. Something happened between you and her, right?"

Steve sighed and shook his head, while he got out of the car, closing the door behind him with a little too much force maybe "Whoa! At lest don't break my car, Hulk!"

But Steve froze in his move, when he saw the black BMW standing aloe on the street surrounded by police officers, he could make out Max between them. But he couldn't care less about Max at the moment, he knew who that car belonged to. It was Cassandras. Danny almost ran into him because he had stopped so abruptly. Steve felt his heart sink into the pits of his knees when he saw the ambulance doors open and two paramedics stepping out and walking towards the circle of officers.

"No, I am fine! I don't need to go to the hospital."

His head snapped into the direction he heard the soft voice of Cassandra and then he saw her there, standing surrounded by the paramedics and the officers, trying desperately to a void to go to the hospital. Steve fell into a slight jog when he walked towards her. The Officers stepped aside and her eyes lit up when she noticed him.

"Steve! Thank God, could you please tell these very nice officers that I don't need to go to the hospital? I have a meeting in twenty minutes and I need to get going." She looked up at him pleadingly and Steve observed her face.

She had a few scratches on her forehead, probably from the flying glass of her window and one on her throat, but she was fine on the first look. "Did they clan the cuts?" he asked her and took her face into his hands, turning her into the sun so he could get a better look on her wounds. The cuts on her forehead were only light scratches, the one on her throat made him wrinkle his forehead in worry, it was deeper than the others and he could feel a very large bump forming on her temple, the skin here was hot and she flinched when his fingers touched her there.

"Did you bump your head on the window?"

She shook her head "No, I mean- I don't really know, but I am fine! Steve, I have a really important meeting and I am already too late."

He sighed and stepped back, he simply couldn't deny her wish to go even though his instincts were _screaming_ that she _wasn't_ okay and that it was better for her to go to the hospital. He was torn, but he also knew that he wouldn't be able to convince her to do as he would like her to. He looked down on her, he never noticed that one hand had remained on her cheek, cupping it in his large palm "You will not drive yourself, one of the officers will take you to your company and after that, you call me and we go to the hospital, understood?"

He left her no room for arguing and he knew she was uncomfortable with it but he wouldn't discuss her well-begin for one second. She was biting down on her lip and he arched his brows "Cassandra, do you understand me? I will not discuss this matter with you."

She groaned and nodded "Fine, okay! I'll call you as soon as my meeting is over, okay?"

He nodded gruffly and stepped aside, greeting the officer nest to him "John, be so kind and bring Miss Lambrasco to wherever she wishes to go."

He tapped his cap and took her gently by the elbow and that was when Steve needed to turn around so he wouldn't say anything about John touching Cassandra. He never had been the possessive kind of guy, but with Cassandra, his damn head was playing tricks on him to no end. he watched her getting into the police car. She looked so different when she was working! Steve had only noticed when she had turned her back to him. Her hair was pinned up, she wore a black leather skirt with fitting blouse and jacket. The black high heel stretched her lovely legs and made her a few inches taller. The deep red lipstick was tempting and he would have to persuade her to put it on more often.

He heard steps next to him and turned his head to the side, Kono was standing there her arms folded over her chest and a knowing smile lingered on her lips when she looked at him. He sighed "Is it so obvious?"

She laughed and patted his shoulder "Steve, for a woman it is always obvious. Danny said you two had dinner together?"

Steve frowned "Is it wrong having a simple dinner? Did you all try to pick up on me today?"

Kono shook her head "No, we just think she is good for you."

They had no idea... shaking his head he turned around and joined Max and Chin observing the dead body that had crashed into Cassandras car.

* * *

She felt horrible, her head was close to exploding because of the immense pressure from the inside and she was dizzy combined with the bitter taste in her mouth... to say it bluntly, she felt miserable. She had swallowed down two small bottles of water and yet, the horrible taste wouldn't vanish just like the churning feeling of her stomach. She felt sick to the bone and needed to sit down over and over again because her world started to spin on her. Sullivan, her partner was more than concerned, every color vanished from his face when he saw her arriving in a police car and when he noticed the deep cut across her throat and on her forehead.

"Are you sure you are up to the meeting?" he asked concerned as he kneeled in front of her.

She rubbed her forehead, flinching when she hit the big bump there and nodded "Yeah, it's fine." But that was a lie, she felt as if she had a high fever, her body was filled with cotton and her head was unable to process anymore. But she needed to get through that meeting and then she could call Steve. His hands had felt so right around her face when he held her and shielded her efficiently from the gazes of the suspicious officers.

She dropped forward and Sullivan caught her "Whoa! No way you are going into that meeting, forget it! We will call Sharim and tell him he can have the day off and enjoy Hawaii! You are going to the hospital righ-"

But in that moment, her head secretary Noelle burst through the door He is here! He is in the conference room and awaits you." She paled when she saw Cass "Holy- what the hell happened to you again?"

She walked into the room and looked down on her boss and good friend "Holy hell! Have you got these cuts treated?"

Cass nodded and stood up "Stop fussing over me, we have something much more important waiting for us."

Sullivan and Noelle exchanged concerned looked before they hurried after Cassandra. _This was not going to end very good..._

* * *

_**Okay guys :) New chapter and I hope you enjoyed it ll as much as did , yes Cass and Steve's romance is getting more intense with every chapter and no, Catherine will not have a drama part in this story, I received many concerned PM's about her. So I will let you know, she will appear one time and that is when Steve tells her he has Cass and then she will disappear from the screen again. **_

_**I hope you enjoyed and leave me a review :*****_


End file.
